a Dance with the Fairies
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: The Graduation Ball is going on, but Lorcan and Molly seem to have a different way of celebrating the night.


_**A/N: Because I'm just seriously upset that Wendy/Peter Pan's fairy dancing scene didn't end the way I, and a lot of others, hoped for (****WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT YOU LOVE HER, PAN? Even the CODFISH is getting impatient!****), I decided that since Peter and Wendy from the 2003 movie were my amazing dreamcast for young Molly and Lorcan, I'm making those two do the deed for them.**_

Inspiration: **Peter Pan 2003, Fairy Dance Scene.. Peter Pan and Wendy overall.. **

Pairing:** Molly Weasley II and Lorcan Scamander**

Music To Play in the BG: **A suggestion would be Fairy Dance, or Main Title (_Peter Pan 2003 OST_), or some other really magical soundtrack (_there's tons from the Harry Potter OST, and I bet there are lots more in others like Narnia or Maleficent or Percy Jackson or something_).. just, James Newton - fricking - Howard, people. **

* * *

Molly Weasley was looking for Lorcan Scamander. The Graduation Ball that all the seventh years were attending was still going on, the loud crashing and banging fighting the loud music being played by that new wrock band, Morgana and the Nirvana. The cheers and laughter could be heard, but Molly wasn't even a tad bit interested in that anymore.

"Lorcan?" Molly called out, and was not sure if she was supposed to be surprised or not when she found him by the forbidden forest. His blonde hair was no longer slick from all the hair gel he had applied hours ago, and was now a curly mess; and she never would admit out loud, but she preferred it that way. His dress robes were slightly dirty, some dirt smudged onto it and leaves sticking out, but nonetheless he still looked handsome.

"What have you been doing? The ball is still going on, and a bunch of girls are going a bit crazy that you aren't there, they all bet that they would get to dance with both you and Lysander." Molly said, chuckling a bit, only to be quieted down by Lorcan.

"Seriously, what were you doing?" Lorcan still didn't talk, and just gestured his best friend to follow him. Hiding behind the bushes, Molly gave a small gasp.

There were a bunch of fairies, glowing golden and bright as the moon. Lorcan smiled at Molly, and she returned it.

"Hey, do you remember the first time we went here?"

"And so he speaks." Molly said.

"But really-" Lorcan said, ignoring Molly's little side comment, "Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember." Molly replied, grinning at the memory.

They were still first years. Lorcan and Molly had seen the bright glow from the forbidden forest, and planned to sneak out to see it. Lysander, though, decided that it was too dangerous, and slept in.

* * *

_"So how are we going to sneak out, Lorcan?" Molly asked, yawning a bit. Lorcan looked concerned for a moment. _

_"Are you sure you want to continue with this? I mean, if you're tired, we could always just-"_

_But when Molly Weasley agrees to do something, she will do it. No matter what happens._

_"No! I have to find out what is that light in the forest! If you're going to back out on me too, like Lysander, then you can just stay here and-"_

_"No. I'm coming with you." Lorcan said, his voice saying that he was dead set to coming along to the forest._

_"Good for you, then. But how are we going to sneak out?" Molly asked once more, and Lorcan waved a book in front of her face. Molly snatched the book, and opened it to the bookmarked page, grinning._

_"The Dillusionment Charm.. Genius, you are.. I'll try casting the spell, but we can still get caught though". Lorcan just smirked. "Then we're not going to let ourselves get caught, then." He replied, and the two scurried away from the Ravenclaw common room, but not before setting the charm at themselves._

* * *

_Both of their eyes' widened at the amazing site in front of them. "Fairies." Lorcan whispered._

_"But what are they doing?" Molly replied looking at the slow and graceful movement the fairies were doing._

_"They're dancing, I think."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said I think they're dancing." Lorcan repeated, and the pair just stood there for a few minutes, admiring the view. Suddenly, Lorcan walked off to a corner, and Molly looked at him puzzled._

_"Let's dance."_

_Molly snorted un-ladylike, and just raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "We're going to dance?"_

_"That's about right."_

_"But we're not that skilled, and we aren't wearing anything that fancy, and I probably look like a mess-"_

_"You look perfect." Lorcan insisted, causing the young girl to blush crimson. Lorcan smiled. "Now come on, go over here." Sighing, Molly walked to Lorcan, giving him an amused grin. He bowed, and Molly, who was giggling a bit, returned it._

_Molly put her hands on his shoulders, his on her waist, and the two just started swaying in random directions, and were successful on not stepping on their partner's foot. _

_The fairies seemed to notice their little dance, as they stopped their own, and had danced around them, circling at them. _

_Molly and Lorcan smiled. "You know, this was actually kinda fun." Lorcan said. Molly laughed. "Yes, but the next time we do something like this, I hope to wear something better than a white rugged night gown, and you better than a plaid green shirt." _

* * *

Lorcan shook her out of memory lane, still smiling. "So, you recalled that night?"

"Yeah. And I can't believe it was that long ago. We were still young, naive little first years. And now we're going to graduate in a few days, and we're here again, witnessing the same scene." Molly replied, smiling sadly at the thought of leaving Hogwarts.

They glanced back at the fairies, who were still dancing about. Then suddenly, an idea hit Lorcan.

"Do you remember what you said about that night?"

"I told you that I hoped to wear something better than bed clothes." Molly said, laughing like she did seven years ago.

"Well," Lorcan said. "We are wearing much more formal clothes now. And I was wondering if we could-" Lorcan paused, unsure of what Molly would say, and was glad that she was grinning wide as ever.

She looked down at her sparkling blue dress, and his tuxedo. "Yeah, I guess these _are_ fancy.. enough.." Molly added cheekily, and soon they were in that position again. Her hands on his shoulders, his on her waist.

They swayed side to side, Lorcan leading her, and unlike his first year self, he knew much more moves. He twirled her slim figure around, the blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly twinkled brightly, and it outshone all the fairies that had gathered around them, much like when they were still in their first year.

Their chests heaved up and down from the breathing, and the only sound they could hear was the soft twinkling, that sounded of little bells, of the fairies and their heartbeats, pumping loudly. Molly couldn't help but stare at his blueish-grey eyes, and how it sparkled so brightly that not even her dress could compare. Lorcan couldn't help just staring at her alluring, plump, rosy lips; and couldn't help but want to know how it would feel to kiss her. Her intoxicating scent had took over. 'Licorice Wands' he muttered, remembering the lovely smell of her bedroom.

Molly seemed to think that he had made a mistake being with her, though. "Er.. We could just forget about this night.. let's just go back to the Great Hall, I mean-" But Lorcan had stopped listening long ago. Did she _really_ think he was going to just let her go after everything? This night was his only chance, and he would _surely_ regret losing it.

So he decided to shut up her insecure ramblings, and sealed her lips with his own.

After recovering from her shock, Molly had started to kiss him back, shutting her eyes, biting down at his bottom lip, running her hands through his messy hair, uttering a few moans here and there.

Lorcan felt like they were flying, floating up to the sky. Her kiss had given him a glimpse of heaven, her lips were soft and luscious, and although he was reluctant, he had pulled away for air. With one look at her, he kissed her again, and it was becoming the start of an addiction. She had tasted fantastic, and if only he had asked her out ages ago.

After a few minutes, they pulled away once more, only to realize that they were really floating in the air, and it wasn't just the feeling. Lorcan smiled, twirling Molly around in a circle.

"So, do you still wish for something much more fancier?" He asked, grinning widely. Molly, too, was grinning from the kiss. "I think I'm quite satisfied_ for now_." She breathed out.

They didn't return to the party, and simply shared _a Dance with the Fairies._

* * *

**Hell to the yes, babes. I've written this whole thing in less than an hour, no stopping. Woah, that's a first in my favor.**

**Edited and Improved: 6/15/14**


End file.
